Certain Dark Things: Shadow and Soul Glimpses
by somuchcloser
Summary: Glimpses into what happens after "As Certain Dark Things are to be Loved." Marked as "Completed" but I may expand on it, offering different glimpses into these characters' lives. You don't necessarily need to read "As Certain Dark Things are to be Loved" before this, but it may help.


**A/N - If you haven't read "As Certain Dark Things are to be Loved," here are some things you need to know: Draco and Hermione are together, having recently moved out of Grimmauld Place into a townhome in a mostly Muggle neighborhood. Ron and Astoria are together and engaged. George Weasley and Luna Lovegood are married, and Luna is pregnant. This takes place almost 4 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. **

* * *

"Coming!" shouted Hermione as she carefully balanced the last scrubbed-clean pot on the drying rack. The doorbell rang again; obviously the person outside couldn't hear her. With a quick flick of her hand, the broom stopped sweeping the hardwood floor of the kitchen. The doorbell rang again, but Hermione flung the door open before the visitor's hand even released the buzzer.

"'Mione!" a voice sang out, and long blonde hair and pale arms engulfed her into a hug. She coughed on a honey-colored lock that was doing its best to crawl down her throat. Sputtering, she blew the piece of hair out of her mouth as she leaned back to look at her guest.

"Story," she laughed, "You know you don't gave to use the doorbell. We've been hooked up to the Floo Network for over a week now."

"I know," Astoria said, "I just like ringing the doorbell and being Muggle-y." She looked quickly around at the surrounding houses, "Plus, this is less conspicuous."

"Not the way you're looking over your shoulder, it's not," Hermione pointed out.

"Whatever." Astoria waved her friend off and pushed her way inside the townhouse. "Ohhhh, it's coming along so nicely!" She walked the perimeter of the room, her finger trailing along the mantelpiece as she looked at the many pictures displayed there. She stopped in front of the wall of bookshelves and snickered. "Enough books, you think?"

"That's about half of them," Hermione said, her eyes rolling. "The rest are currently living in the spare room. Draco insisted only the 'cool' ones be kept out here. I think he wants to impress guests."

"Ah yes," Astoria said, "I can see how '_Fourteenth Century Agrarian Methodologies'_ would look soooo cool."

"It's enchanted," Hermione laughed. She tapped the book with her fingertip and muttered a spell.

"'_Scintillating and Saucy Spells to Spice Up Your Sex Life,'_'" Astoria read out loud. "Yeah, I'd say that's much cooler." She looked at Hermione in amusement. "But from what I remember hearing at Grimmauld, I don't think you two need it."

Hermione blushed a deep red and muttered, "I could kill that Ferret for forgetting the silencing charm. I'm never going to live that one down."

"I'm not entirely sure he forgot," said Astoria with a leer. "I think he was showing off."

"Whatever it was, it was definitely NOT cool. But you're right, neither is any sort of agrarian methodology, no matter the century." She took the book back from her friend and uttered a quick spell, watching the title change. "There."

Astoria leaned forward and read the new words. "_The Restaurant at the End of the Universe?"_

"Muggle thing," Hermione explained with a shrug. "Whatever. It's less random this way." She frowned and looked at the book again. "Or maybe more random. Either way, it's better." She glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh my gods, I had no idea how late it was! Let me get changed real quick and then we're out of here."

* * *

The Burrow was decorated in a cacophony of brilliant colors, and there were bright, fluffy Pigmy Puffs scattered throughout the house. "Please don't let those be party favors," whispered Astoria. "I always thought they were a little creepy."

"You're not wrong," Hermione whispered back. She stood quickly as she glimpsed the guest of honor struggling to get up from her chair. "Luna! Please, don't get up on our account!" She rushed to her friend's side and gave her a slightly awkward hug. It was somewhat difficult to put her arms around the Ravenclaw.

"Hermione and Astoria, thank you so much for coming," Luna said in her trademark dreamy voice. "It's lovely, isn't it?" she asked, glancing around at the rainbow-hued room.

"Of course," agreed Hermione and Astoria quickly. "Just gorgeous," Astoria added.

In truth, it looked as if a party supply store had thrown up all over the house, but both Hermione and Astoria knew better than to say so. It was Luna's day, after all.

"How are you feeling?" Astoria asked, leaning against the arm of the large stuffed chair Luna currently occupied.

"I feel like I've been hit with an engorgement charm," Luna said brightly. "It's a bit awful, to be honest." The smile that covered her face warred with her words, and Hermione frowned, a bit perplexed.

"But you're due soon, aren't you?" Hermione asked, glancing at Luna's enormous stomach. The girl was always small, and now that she was pregnant with twins, she seemed to be wider than she was tall.

"Oh yes," Luna said, "I've actually been having contractions since this morning."

"Contractions?" Hermione asked, alarmed, as she moved away from her friend. Astoria saw the Gryffindor's movement and stifled a laugh. "I'm glad you decided against the Healer thing, 'Mione. I think the Ministry is a better fit for sure." Astoria turned her attention back on Luna and softly rubbed her back. "So, contractions? Um.. what does that mean exactly?"

"Well, if I've been counting correctly, my contractions are about five minutes apart," said Luna. "So we should probably eat the cake pretty quickly and get out of here. Everyone else just ran outside to see the twins' new playhouse that George set up this morning."

"But they're babies," said Hermione. "What use do they have for a playhouse?"

"None at all," replied Luna languidly. "But don't tell George that. Do you mind getting him for me, by the way? And Molly, too? In fact, if everyone could come in for a few minutes, we could have cake and be on our way. If it's not too much trouble," she added.

"I'll do it," Hermione said quickly, wanting to escape the situation. She liked the idea of babies, even secretly wanted to have a few of her own one day, but the thought of labor made her queasy.

After everyone had scurried back in, scarfed down some bites of cake and said goodbye to the soon-to-be mum and dad, the remaining Weasley clan (including Ginny, whose excitement was infectious), plus Hermione and Astoria, rushed to St. Mungo's. It was too dangerous for Luna to Apparate in her condition, and she couldn't be expected to use the floo by herself in case a contraction hit, so Hermione and Astoria helped George into a car that had been rented for just such an occasion. Mr. Weasley had been giddy at the chance to rent such a vehicle, and George had everyone in stitches by the time they reached the hospital, recounting his father's request for a "non-flying automobile."

Once they were inside the facility, Luna and George were whisked away, and everyone sat and waited. Less than ten minutes later, Harry and Ron flew in the door, followed closely by Bill as well as Fleur, who now had a struggling Victoire in her arms. Everyone said their hellos, and the waiting room was filled with laughter. Minutes later, the rest of the Weasleys, including Charlie and Percy, flew into the room. Hermione looked at her watch, wondering what was keeping Draco.

Her boyfriend showed up fifteen minutes later and out of breath.

"Hey Bossy," he said, leaning down to kiss her quickly. "Sorry it took so long for me to get here; got stuck in traffic leaving the bookstore."

"The bookstore?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"I didn't buy a single thing," Draco protested. "Eddy and Mare needed some help with a project, and I volunteered. Promise."

"Okay. So you brought the car?" she asked.

"Yeah, wasn't sure how long we'd be; didn't want to leave it on the street overnight, if this takes a while."

"I have no idea how long we should expect. No one has come out to tell us anything yet."

"You look nervous," said Draco. "You realize you're not the one doing the work, right? We get to just sit and relax."

"Not very relaxing, knowing what's going on in there."

"Could be us one day," said Draco with a smile. "I'd like that."

"Oh you would, would you?" said Hermione with a smile. They'd talked a little bit about it, the future. Marriage. Babies. It still made her anxious at times, but she was coming around to the idea. "Thought of it a lot?"

"Some," he shrugged. "I like the idea of having little bossy ones running around the house."

"Little bossy ferrets?" Hermione said.

"Little bossy, spoiled, know-it-all ferrets. Yeah. With blonde, curly hair."

"_You'd _spoil them," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't."

"Hmmpf."

"Do you think about that? About you and me, starting a family?" Draco's voice had lowered as he leaned towards Hermione, not wanting their friends to hear such a private conversation.

"Yes, sometimes. In a few years. I like this, you and me." She squeezed his hand and smiled over at him.

"I like this too. Love you, Bossy."

"I love you too, Ferret."

Just then a Healer walked through the door with a big smile on her face. "Grandma and Grandpa, first, and then the rest of you can take turns."

A groan went through the crowd, and Ron stood and shouted at the Healer as she escorted his parents away. "What are they? Boys or girls?"

The Healer held up a hand as she ushered the grandparents into the private room. She returned a moment later. "I'll leave the name reveal for the new mum and dad, but I have been given permission to tell you that George and Luna Weasley are the proud new parents of a baby boy and a baby girl."

The whooping and hollering was deafening, and Hermione and Draco laughed and held each other close. "I want this for us one day," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Twins?" said Hermione, pulling back to look at him. "Please, no."

"Can't make any promises," said Draco seriously. "Malfoy sperm are incredibly talented, and we like being the best. I'd expect triplets if I were you."

"I'm not letting you near me again," Hermione teased.

"You say that now, but by tonight, you'll be begging for it," Draco growled softly, nipping at her ear.

"Oi! You two! Get a room," said Ron with a wide grin. Astoria slapped him gently and winked at Hermione.

A piercing whistle was heard, and everyone quieted. Arthur had appeared and he held up a hand. "Listen, you lot. I asked the Healer and we've been given special permission to see the babies all at once, but we have to be quiet and let Luna and the babies relax."

The large group slowly made their way into the magically enlarged room, and a gasp was heard when everyone caught sight of the babies. Soft, strawberry blonde hair covered each of their heads, and their eyes were a beautiful deep, newborn blue.

"What names did you decide on?" Ginny asked softly.

"This is Lyra Love Weasley, named after my mother," said Luna with a smile. "And this is Frederick Arthur Weasley, who is named after his uncle and his grandpa. Lyra, Freddie, meet your new family."

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off either of the little ones. They were so beautiful, so tiny and so very easy to love. "Okay," she whispered in Draco's ear, swallowing roughly, "I guess twins wouldn't be so bad."

Draco glanced about the room, looking at each and every person there, including the new arrivals. His eyes rested on Astoria who smiled back at him and winked. Yeah, this was his family now. And it wasn't bad at all.


End file.
